


Their Project

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Tie, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Get Together, Multi, Nat King Coul, No Dialogue, SHIELD, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was Natasha's rehabilitation project.  And then Phil got involved.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Project

SHIELD agents had a series of rehabilitation projects: Clint was Phil's project, Natasha was Clint's; and now Loki was Natasha's, a fact which had enraged them all, more so when taking into consideration that Loki had nearly killed her lover.

But the demigod – whatever he was – was a broken man, which slowly became clear the more time Natasha, and then Phil, spent with him; broken to the point that he felt no happiness, no love, no hope… nothing good at all.

So it became their mission to put him back together, first with touch, then sex, and then love, until he would learn to believe in himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic purely so that I could make use of the ship name Nat King Coul. Alternative kings could be Thor or Odin. Any more Marvel kings we can think of?
> 
> Anyway, I was stoked when I came up with the name Nat King Coul, and needed to use it. Hence the fic. I hope others decide that one of these would be a nifty OT3, and consider writing some as well. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one writing certain pairings. Gah! *Grumbles and scowls*


End file.
